<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything's Bigger in Texas: a Futa Firefighter Story by Dongstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660232">Everything's Bigger in Texas: a Futa Firefighter Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar'>Dongstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Practical Applications</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Futa, Futanari, Growth, Multi, big dick, cum flooding, excessive cum, futa firefighter, giant cock, huge cock, huge penis, hyper, hyper cock, hyper cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongstar/pseuds/Dongstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disaster strikes when a Texas oil field catches fire. The brave futanari of the Houston, TX fire department have no choice but to use some new experimental technology to try and put it out. What happens when the untested tech doesn't function as planned?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything's Bigger in Texas: a Futa Firefighter Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was commissioned by the Supanari Demigoddess Patron on my Patreon page https://www.patreon.com/user?u=27441996<br/>To read stories a week before the public and to vote on future stories, subscribe today!</p>
<p>This story is set in the Practical Applications/Futa Firefighter universe created by DaveF. Written with DaveF's permission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Disaster! One of the rigs had caught fire. A plume of blazing oil towered over the field like the fiery finger of God.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we don’t get this out soon, the whole field will be ablaze in a couple hours!” the foreman shouted over the roar of the inferno. Even a thousand yards away, the foreman could feel the heat of the blaze on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire trucks at the base of the fiery pillar looked like toys compared to the column of death rising over them. The pathetic streams of their hoses vanished immediately into the wall of fire like piss into a river.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Head office says Houston is flying out a special fire team,” yelled the site commander.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Special team?” said the foreman. “Don’t tell me they’re sending those dickchick freaks to jack off all over my field!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they’re called ‘futanari,’ sir. They might be the only way to stop this before it gets totally out of control!” answered the site commander.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The foreman’s angry reply was drowned out by a sudden thunder from above that made both men duck in alarm. A red Sikorsky HH-60J swooped low over their heads, speeding toward the inferno. The helicopter did a circle of the blaze at a recklessly close range before looping back to land in an open gravel lot a few hundred feet back from the barrier formed by the fire trucks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men shared a look before sprinting over to the landing site, ducking low against the wind, hands clamped firmly on top of their hardhats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The foreman and commander arrived just as the blades had fully wound down and the side door of the helicopter slid open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five women stood in the doorway. Each of them was tall, fit, and stunningly good looking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did they send firefighters or strippers?” asked the site commander.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The women certainly weren’t dressed like they were there to fight a fire. Between the cowboy hats, brown leather thigh-high boots and the long-sleeved cowhide crop tops, they looked more like they’d gotten lost on the way to a bachelor party. Only the letters “HFFD” on their sleeves and the huge Houston Futa Fire Department logo on their oversized belt buckles gave any clue as to their true purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, it wasn’t the belt buckles that caught the foreman’s eye, or even the fact that the women wore belts even though they weren’t wearing pants. Like most people seeing a futa firefighting team in person for the first time, the foreman’s eyes were locked squarely on the cannons jutting from between each of the women’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each woman sported a massive, girthy erection topped by a flared, purple cockhead bigger than a plum. The smallest cock in the group couldn’t have been less than a foot long, and most looked bigger than the girls’ forearms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A stern-faced girl with pursed, plush bimbo lips broke off from the group and headed toward the foreman. In addition to the normal uniform, she also wore a heavy bandolier lined with pouches. She sashayed up to the foreman like a runway model. The exaggerated walk sent her hips and cock swaying in opposite rhythm with each other. It was almost hypnotic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped with the tip of her monster schlong a few inches from the foreman’s paunchy belly. She was already fairly tall, and the six-inch stripper heels on her boots gave her nearly a head of height over the foreman. Her obviously fake E-cup titties bounced just beneath the man’s chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you in charge here?” she demanded. Though she spoke loud enough to be heard over the rush of wind and roaring water, she didn’t seem to shout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah reckon ah am,” answered the foreman, puffing out his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get these firetrucks out of here,” she ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t call the shots around here, freak,” answered the foreman, angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman pulled a wallet from her underboob cleavage and opened it to flash a very heavy-looking badge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Houston Texas Special Deputy Fire Marshall Alexis VanCleef” she announced. “I’m taking control of this scene. You have sixty second to get these trucks out of here or they’re getting hosed down like everything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thrust out her hips for emphasis, striking the foreman right in his prominent gut with her battering ram.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The foreman’s face darkened but he bit back his objections and turned to the site commander.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Johnson!” he had to slap the site commander on the head to get the man’s attention. Johnson had been standing there with a vacant grin on his face as he stared stupidly at the futa firefighter’s massive hose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get these trucks out of here,” ordered the foreman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Johnson shook himself out of his trance and started shouting orders into his radio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis went back to confer with her team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘We’re wasting time,” Jenny told her when she got back. The petite brunette adjusted her glasses as she surveyed the fire. “That gusher is spraying flaming globs of oil for miles downwind. It’s a miracle the rest of the field hasn’t gone up already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be ready to move as soon as those trucks are clear,” ordered Alexis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the team stood at attention and saluted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took more than three minutes to get the trucks out of the way. Apparently they had been making a bigger difference than it looked, because as soon as the spray of water stopped, the billowing cloud of flame seemed to climb twice as high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s move, ladies!” bellowed Alexis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other girls were already stroking their monster cocks. The quantum particles implanted in the women’s artificial prostates churned out impossible volumes of hot spunk as their balls swelled with seed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fffuck I love big fires!” shouted Tiffany. The statuesque blonde had the shortest cock, but massive girth and huge, heavy balls the size of grapefruit. Her cumslit was so wide she could fit two fingers inside easily. “It’s the only time I really get to cut loose!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girls took up positions around the fire, getting as close as the blast-furnace heat would allow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis gave the hand signal to start releasing their loads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Five cones of thick, pearly white jism converged on the flaming oil rig, colliding in a plume of white goo that rose even higher than the rising flames. The pressure of their ejaculations was so great that the frame of the oil rig crumpled like aluminum foil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a gusher!” laughed Maria. The tall, broad-shouldered Mexican woman had easily the biggest stream of the five girls. No surprise, considering her cock was freakishly huge even by the standards of the futa fire department. Through some fluke of quantum mechanics, her cock was as long as one of her muscular thighs and thicker than a soda can, with a pair of testes that put footballs to shame swinging heavily underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within minutes, the fire was completely smothered beneath a pile of girlspunk. The heap of pungent ooze was so high it completely buried the twisted wreckage of the rig. Runoff from the massive cumshot left them all standing calf deep in a slow flowing river of baby batter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis waded over to where the other girls were gathering. The special coating on her leather thigh-highs let her step through the viscous cum with relative ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice work ladies,” she told them. “We’ll do a final sweep of the scene to make sure there are no secondary blazes and then we can clear out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of cooking jizz hung heavy in the air, causing the girls to wrinkle their noses. Top scientists had tried all different additives to alleviate the pungent odor, but it still stunk to high heaven after a big fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenny and Tiffany boarded the helicopter to do a sweep of the area. Maria, Alexis, and Gina stayed behind to put out the small patches of burning crude that dotted the landscape downwind of the smoldering rig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maria, ease off!” Alexis spoke into the walkie talkie clipped to her shoulder. “You’re putting out brushfires, not frosting a cake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A quarter mile away, the spume of Maria’s jizz was visible as a white arc splattering mounds of cum for thousands of square feet all around. It was like using a firehose to put out a smoking waste paper basket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, chief.” Maria’s tone didn’t sound sorry at all. “This thing’s got a mind of its own sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well try to keep it under control,” said Alexis, momentarily losing her grip on her own cock and sending a rope of spunk flying off into the distance. “The cleanup crew’s not gonna be happy if you leave them a huge mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the boss,” Maria raised a muscular arm to wave at Alexis before turning back to basting the oil field with her spunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis’s radio squawked again. This time it was Jenny reporting from the helicopter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad news, chief” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Alexis lifted the brim of her cowboy hat to get a view of the helicopter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two more rigs caught fire,” reported Jenny. “We’re making a pass now to try and put them out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis cut off her flow and pulled a pair of binoculars from a pouch on her bandolier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The HH-60 was a dot circling a plume of smoke off in the distance. A few seconds later a spray of pearly white girlspunk arced down from the open door in slow motion. It was Tiffany in the door, hooked up to a special stabilizing rig the girls called “the Shibari” because the web of crisscrossing straps had the uncanny resemblance to the patterns in Japanese bondage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tens of thousands of gallons of glue-thick she-semen poured down onto the rising blaze, but even from where Alexis stood she could see it wasn’t going to be enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” she cursed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiffany’s balls were deep but not bottomless. Eventually her geyser-like stream of semen petered out, but the fire had already spread to all the adjacent rigs and continued to blaze higher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis ordered the team to regroup. Tiffany and Jenny took alternating turns keeping a flow of cum on the blaze at all times, but even their sizable loads were no match for the growing inferno that swept across the field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to call in Second Squad!” yelled Gina. The redhead’s curls whipped around her freckled cheeks in the roaring wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no time!” said Alexis, squinting against the dust and keeping her hand clamped firmly on her hat to keep it from blowing away. “We need to break out the big guns!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they haven’t been tested!” said Gina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time like the present,” said Alexis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis unsnapped the pockets of her bandoliers and produced three gleaming, oblong shapes that looked exactly like chrome-plated buttplugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember how to use these?” asked Alexis, handing Maria and Gina one buttplug each and keeping the third for herself. Maria took hers eagerly and held it close to her face. Gina kept hers at a distance, like it was an unexploded bomb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember how they worked in the dry run,” said Gina. “I just don’t want to get my cock blown off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In theory, the Waveform Modifier was perfectly safe. A zero-point vacuum chamber would take the energy from the quantum particle and collapse the waveform to provide a massively exponential boost in cum productivity, as well as a corresponding increase in genital mass to accommodate the increased flow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In practice, the devices had only ever been tested in controlled laboratory conditions by trained technicians. This would be their first deployment out in the field.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Insert Waveform Modifier,” ordered Alexis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maria popped hers between her plush cheeks. It slipped easily through her well-stretched donut hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh!” Maria’s eyelids fluttered as she felt the pressure against her prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis slipped hers in, grunting with the effort of forcing the large plug through her taut sphincter. The uptight deputy was never much for anal play back at the station house and her hole wasn’t trained for such large inertions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina was the last to insert her modifier, cooing softly and blushing a deep red as the tip of the silver knob made contact with her artificial prostate. A long rope of translucent precum spurted from the tip of her throbbing cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Activate!” Alexis reached back and depressed the emerald green power button on the flared base of the plug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vommmmmmmmm!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reaction was immediate. Alexis felt the power thrum through her whole body like an electric current.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh!” Alexis squirmed as the buzzing bauble vibrated inside her. The quantum particle in her prostate made contact with the zero-point chamber in the plug. The mysterious, unfathomable energy that permeated the cosmos was harnessed and spun into new matter by Alexis’s special organ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chief, you’re… you’re…” Gina took a step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re growing!” Maria exclaimed in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Already Alexis’s cock had expanded by over six inches in mere seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re supposed to be able to control our rate of growth the same way we control our flow of cum,” said Alexis, trying to concentrate. She imagined her cock growing larger, pouring on length and girth. Her cock responded and swelled accordingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s already bigger than you, Maria!” exclaimed Gina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for long!” Maria reached back between her cheeks and pressed the power button on her own plug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vommmmmmmmmm!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maria’s eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out of her head. She’d never felt such power!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis’s cock was longer than her entire arm and thicker than a two liter bottle, and still swelling. Between her legs, her balls swelled like water balloons filling with liquid. They sagged low and heavy, loaded with densely-packed sperm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina took a step back in fear as her two squadmates’ cocks expanded before her very eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gina, activate your modifier!” ordered Alexis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels amazing!” exclaimed Maria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina squeezed her eyes shut and gingerly reached back between her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vommmmm!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit!” Gina came immediately, drenching the other two girls with gallons of hot spunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aim it towards the fire!” snapped Alexis. She’d been coated from tits to toes with Gina’s baby batter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina hurriedly swung her rapidly swelling rod in the direction of the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How big do we need to get?” asked Gina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bigger than this!” exclaimed Maria. She took a deep breath and flexed her cock muscles. Abruptly, her cock shot forward a full foot in length and her balls dropped to the dusty ground with a heavy </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> before rapidly rising like dough as they burgeoned with seed</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina closed her eyes and concentrated on size. The sensation of growing was incredible. The most incredible thing she’d felt since the first time she’d cum after getting her quantum particle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ffffuck!” breathed Gina.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like Gina’s trying to outgrow you,” said Alexis, observing Gina’s ever expanding yard-long shaft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She can try!” Maria flexed again, her washboard abs clenching with effort as she willed her cock larger. Her cock growth sped up, quickly outpacing that of the other girls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This should be big enough,” said Alexis, straddling a cum cannon as big around as her waist and longer than her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no such thing as ‘big enough.’” growled Maria. The broad-shouldered woman narrowed her eyes and focused all her strength on growing larger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Girls, that’s enough!” Alexis’s cock had stopped growing (for the most part) but Gina and Maria’s erections were still swelling!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This feels amazing!” Gina was lost in her own world, completely oblivious to Alexa’s shouted commands as she gave herself fully over to the power of her modifier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina and Maria’s boners kissed, pressing against each other as the two massive meat pillars jostled for space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out of my way, short stuff!” laughed Maria as her cock shoved Gina’s aside. The beefy Mexican girl had to step over her balls and straddle her shaft like a horse. Her boner was the size of a city bus and still growing. Behind her, her nutsack swelled like a boulder, easily half her height and growing taller every second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the friction of Maria’s cock against Gina’s was more than enough to push Gina’s hypersensitive member into overdrive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh!” Gina threw back her head and moaned as her cock surged upward in size, it caught up to and then surpassed Maria’s length and girth in a matter of minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of you, stand down!” Alexis’s voice rose in panic as she stood in the shadow of Gina and Maria’s rapidly expanding balls. The two pairs of titanic testes loomed over her like mountains. She tried to back away, but her shaft was too heavy to move easily. Soon the tip of Alexis’s cock was swallowed up between her teammates’ nutsacks, and Alexis knew she’d be next if she didn’t act fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something shoved Gina and Maria roughly aside. Alexis’s massive, angry purple cock rose up between them like a whale breaching the surface of the sea. Veins stood out on Alexis’s crimson forehead as she roared with effort. Her balls exploded in size behind her, bloating from the size of yoga balls to dumptrucks in seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, it’s going to take more than that to outsize me!” said Maria. “I’ve been holding back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maria’s growth accelerated, her bus-sized cock swelled enormously, doubling in size in less than half a minute. Behind her, her nutsack rose ever higher, threatening to engulf Alexis where she stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up in the helicopter, Tiffany and Jenny looked down at the three giant cocks jostling for position, the tiny figures of their teammates perched on top like cowgirls riding some gigantic steed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is happening?” asked Jenny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the ground shook. The girls in the helicopter couldn’t feel it of course, but they could see it. The rigs started to wave back and forth, metal clanking and squealing loud enough to be heard even over the roar of the HH-60’s engines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, but I’m getting out of the line of fire!” said the pilot, banking hard to starboard and making best speed for the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiff and Jenny leaned out the door of the helo and looked back at the trio of massive cocks, now so large the girls were barely visible on their backs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All at once, all three cocks erupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” Jenny clapped her hand over her mouth as an avalanche of cum rampaged across the oil field. The crest of the leading wave was taller than a skyscraper, dwarfing the tiny rigs beneath it like piles of tinkertoys. The collision of the three colossal streams was deafening, culminating in a colossal plume of cum that rose thousands of feet into the sky and kept going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look out!” Tiff pointed up as the rising plume of girlcum broke the cloud layer and began to arc over the entire area like a huge, white umbrella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shadow fell across the cockpit of the helo. White specks appeared on the windscreen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the?” the pilot peered at the specks. Tiny shapes like tadpoles wriggled on the glass. The flecks increased, splattering across the cockpit like a heavy rain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m losing visual!” yelled the pilot. He turned on the windshield wipers, but the coat of girlchowder was so thick the blades could only stir it around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alarms blared as the engine intakes became bogged down with cum. Tiffany and Jenny screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly they were spinning out of control. Tiffany rocked back and forth in the shibari harness, while Jenny was thrown into the bulkhead by the centripetal force. Everything went dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>SPLORCH!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pilot was shouting in Jenny’s face. Her ears were ringing too loud to make out what she was trying to say. Behind her, Jenny could just make out the blurry shape of Tiffany struggling to undo the buckles of her harness. Something warm and wriggling washed over her ankles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cum was leaking into the helicopter through the open side door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re sinking, we’ve got to get out of here!” yelled the pilot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenny regained her senses. She realized she’d lost her glasses and foolishly started looking for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My glasses! I can’t see without my glasses!” she exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pilot grabbed her roughly by the arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no time for that!” she yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bubbling, burbling deluge of cum now filled the door over a third of the way. Tiffany, still struggling to undo her harness, was engulfed up to her waist, the tip of her erect cock breaking the flow ahead of her like the prow of a ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Tiffany was able to unbuckled herself from the shibari.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m outta here!” she yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, wait!” The pilot reached out to restrain her, but Tiffany had already leaped out into the ocean of cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tiffany!” yelled Jenny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pilot thrust something into Jenny’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t pull the tab until you get outside!” she instructed, forcefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenny looked down. In red letters big enough even for her to read without her glasses were the words “LIFE RAFT.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenny looked back up in time to see the pilot dive out the helicopter door into the raging sea of spunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gosh!” Jenny wrapped her arms tight around the package, squeezed her eyes shut and plunged in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hot. Hot and squishy, like leaping into a pool full of mayonnaise. She could feel things squirming around her, pressing into every orifice, forcing their way between her bare asscheeks, into her pussy, even trying to swim down her urethra!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She screamed involuntarily and was rewarded by a mouthful of spunk and tadpole-sized sperm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow her groping fingers were able to find the ripcord on the life raft. She tugged with all her might.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raft ballooned outward. She held on for dear life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds later she felt her face break the surface of the cum. She spluttered and climbed onto the raft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiping the cum from her eyes, she peered around. All she could see was a vast expanse of whiteness. In the distance, two pink, blurry blobs and one brown mass towered over the endless expanse of spunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Jenny remembered Tiffany and the pilot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tiffany!” she yelled. What had the pilot’s name been? The girl was new to the force and not a futa. Bree?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bree!” Jenny yelled. “Tiffany!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No answer, just the creaking of submerged oil derricks and the bubbling, glooping sounds of flowing cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly something broke the surface of the jizz a few feet away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blurry head broke the surface of the spunk and gasped for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over here!” Jenny yelled, waving her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed a paddle and fought with all her strength to propel the raft toward the thrashing shape. Without her glasses she couldn’t see if the mound of cum were Tiffany or Bree. Jenny heaved at the oar with all her might. It was like trying to paddle through thick mud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally she reached the thrashing shape and held out the oar. The shape took it and Jenny heaved to bring them aboard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Bree, and she was holding someone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tiffany!” She’d recognize that fire-hydrant boner anywhere! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jenny hauled her unconscious teammate aboard and scraped the inch-thick later of spunk off the girl’s face. Tiffany’s belly was blown up like a balloon, as if the girl were in the third trimester with triplets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiffany sputtered and her chest heaved. She sat up abruptly and vomited out several gallons of jizz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-holy shit!” Tiffany coughed. Then she threw up some more spunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell happened?” asked Bree, taking off her helmet. Underneath, her hair and the top part of her face had stayed miraculously cum free. She tossed her blonde ponytail free and surveyed the scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From horizon to horizon was a pearly white sea of spunk, broken only periodically by the twisted, skeletal claws of crushed oil derricks, though even those were starting to disappear beneath the rising flood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The current was slowly taking the tiny raft away from the epicenter of the deluge, the trio of colossal cocks reaching up toward the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tallest cock—Maria’s, going by the color— had to be bigger than the Empire State Building. It jutted upwards from an island of wrinkled, leathery domes that would have each filled a football stadium. A steady waterfall of jizz cascaded down the towering behemoth’s many folds and oak-thick veins, but it looked like the flow was finally slowing down, even if the comparatively tiny trickle visible from the raft had to represent tens of thousands of gallons’ worth of girlchowder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maria sat astride the gargantuan expanse of throbbing flesh that was her softening cock, bracing herself against the swollen cushion of her nustack. Her behemoth balls rose behind her like a wrinkled cliff, disappearing out of sight far overhead. She was out of breath and gleaming with sweat, but her eyes shined with triumph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like I win!” she declared. “and the fire is out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gina just lounged on her back looking up at the clouds drifting by overhead, basking in the afterglow of the most incredible orgasm she’d ever had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexis was also looking up at the sky, arm flung across her brow, chest heaving as she caught her breath. Her hat had gotten knocked off at some point, now it was adrift in a sea of cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though the girls’ cocks were starting to shrink and soften, none of them dared take out their modifiers yet. The ocean of cum around them had to be hundreds of feet deep, and it stretched as far as the eye could see (and from atop their cocks, the girls could see pretty far).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How far did the cum ocean extend? They must have wiped out the whole oil field for sure. Did it stretch all the way to Houston?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they heard the</span>
  <em>
    <span> thrup thrup</span>
  </em>
  <span> of rescue helicopters whirring overhead. Alexis could just make out the insignia on the side of the copters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AUSTIN CITY EMERGENCY RESCUE.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Austin? Why the hell would they be sending choppers all the way from Austin unless…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re so fired,” muttered Alexis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The End.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>